1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to fixing mechanisms, and particularly, to a fixing mechanism for a storage device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic devices, such as a typical desktop computer and a server, usually include storage devices, such as hard disk drives, compact disk read-only memory (CD-ROM) drives, digital video disc (DVD) drives, floppy disk drives, and so on. These electronic devices are typically added to increase the functionality of the electronic device as desired.
A typical fixing mechanism mounts a storage device to an electronic device. The electronic device, such as a host computer, includes a case having a base and a sidewall. The fixing mechanism includes a storage device holder, a fixing bracket, and a plurality of screws. The bracket is perpendicularly fixed to the base of the housing, and is separate from the sidewall. The storage device holder includes a mounting protrusion extending from a side surface thereof. The storage device holder is disposed on the base and the mounting protrusion is fixed to the bracket by the screws. The storage device is fixed in the storage device holder. However, a developing trend to miniaturize the electronic device creates insufficient space to disassemble the storage device, rendering disassembly of the storage device troublesome, along with the risk of damaging other working elements of the electronic device during such process.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.